Wrapping You in a Blanket
by Occasional Nicotine
Summary: Waking up to an empty bed was something she was used to but it did remind her how cold nights were without someone to share body heat, or how frightening it was to brave the storm all alone, or how lonely it was to wake up with no one beside her. Heil Monochrome


Hallo!

Just a little something that's been bothering me for a while.

Hope you enjoy.

* * *

Waking up to an empty bed was something she was used to. Having your own bedroom was a dream for children who wouldn't want to share with siblings. True, it did provide oneself with privacy and no one ever complained of what you did inside your room, so long as you keep it tidy before leaving. But it did remind you how cold nights were without someone to share body heat, or how frightening it was to brave the storm all by yourself, or how lonely it was to wake up with no one beside you.

She had experienced being alone for a long time so when the time came when someone occupied the space beside her, all those worries from before did not matter.

Because she wasn't alone anymore.

"How long are you planning to sleep?" she asked with a smile. She nudged the sleeping form buried under the comforters. Noticing no movements, she tried to get up but only to plop back down when arms reached out. Her partner's hands roamed all over her body, eliciting giggles and snorts. "Blake! Could you please release me?"

A tiny huff was all she received when Blake suddenly moved under her and rested her head at the crook of her neck. "You aren't going to move, are you?" A simple flick of her furry appendage was akin to a no judging by how comfortable she was. "What am I going to do with you, Belladonna?" she chuckled softly.

Weiss believed she was a morning person. She wakes up earlier than most to prep herself for the day and to undeniably ignore everything else unless she had gotten her daily dose of caffeine. Blake, on the other hand, wasn't. Since her insomnia keeps her awake, she lets the nights pass with reading books or admiring her girlfriend. Both were good options to fill her head with something she loves.

The ivory-haired heiress shifted her position and kissed her forehead. "We have an appointment with Yang this afternoon." She reminded her. "It's about time she considered getting dust-enhanced prosthetics." A small mewl escaped Blake's lips and ducked under her chin, purring as she did. Her ears flicked in rhythm and Weiss complied. She gently scratched the base of her ears and hummed a tune. The steady beat of their combined melody added to the peaceful atmosphere of their shared apartment. Once Weiss finished, Blake continued to purr until her throat couldn't keep up no more. With one last push, the heiress got her off and strode towards the bathroom to freshen up a bit then went straight to the kitchen.

First things first.

Their coffee and tea.

She didn't need to ask the Faunus what kind of tea she would like. She had it memorized by heart. She wouldn't talk in the mornings because her throat would be sore from all the purring she'd done the night before. Not that Weiss had anything to do with it. Nor did she have any contribution to Blake's reason for doing so. Not at all. But even before, she would not talk and would only make minimal gestures to communicate, an enormous contrast to Weiss' constant screaming every morning during their time at Beacon where Ruby and Yang were up to no good just after waking up.

The sisters would be always full of energy, bouncing around here and there to make a mess of things. Every morning Ruby would have a platter full of sweet goodness and a glass of tall milk to push it all down. The sugar rush she needed would last twenty four seven or more depending on how strenuous their lessons and missions were. Yang was more likely to have something with more carbohydrates and protein for her growing muscles. Not to mention, keeping her sister in check took a lot of effort to put into. They occasionally had what Blake and Weiss considered _normal_ but for the rest of their four years together, the two had gotten used to their silly yet endearing antics.

"Something with honey." Weiss said to herself as she prepared their usual breakfast and fetched the morning paper. Memories of their time as a team replayed in her head and she snorted at how _difficult_ she was at the past. What made her grin grow wider was when one thing led to another and eventually falling for someone she was supposed to hate with the entire fibre of her being. She knew the consequences of loving Blake, she knew the risks that came with it but it did not matter. Witnessing the shattered hope of her father for an ideal heiress was something she would never forget nor Winter's applaud of approval. She'd remember it for the rest of her life. When the title was withdrawn and bestowed upon the eldest daughter, Winter made sure that no matter what their father had to say, Weiss would always have the title thus she inherited the SDC. Weiss proved that she could do better than her father or her ancestors ever were and the first thing she did was to write a bill for Faunus Rights and Winter fully supported her decision along with her lover.

The heiress waited for the kettle to boil when the thoughts ceased when she realized something was definitely not right. She tiptoed to their room to check up on her girlfriend and it seems as though she was still in the same position she left her.

Nothing too unusual there.

"Blake, don't make me drag you to the table." Weiss said. She quickly dismissed the lingering uneasiness and continued to read the morning newspaper. When the kettle whistled for attention, Weiss prepared their coffee and tea. As she carried the two mugs to put on the table, she felt something soft on top of her head. Her heart sped up and the uncomfortable sensation multiplied to a hundred.

There was something definitely wrong.

Quickly dashing to their bedroom calling for Blake, Weiss was surprised to see it was empty and the thick blanket was nowhere to be found. "Where could-!" Before she knew it, everything was covered in darkness and she let out a scream for bloody murder.

"Weiss! It's just me!" her lover's voice woke her from her stupor and Blake couldn't help but laugh. She should've seen the look on her face when Blake tackled her from above.

"Blake! You insufferable-" her words were silenced by a kiss and the loud rumbling of her purr.

"Sorry." Blake apologized. Weiss huffed and she peppered her face with kisses, making sure that she was gentle especially with her scar. When the pout left the heiress' face, Blake kissed her one last time and wrapped themselves with the blanket. "I thought you would notice me in the kitchen. I was waiting for you to look up."

"And what, to let you tackle me? I'd rather not."

"I was cold and you left me. I needed to take you back here." Blake said as she tenderly rubbed Weiss' scar. "You know how I dislike being left alone especially when it's cold." She meekly said. The heiress smiled and kissed her cat ears. "Forgiven?"

"Not yet." She looked away and blushed. "If you do it right, I might reconsider." Blake stood up straight and carried Weiss bridal style towards the door. She closed it with her foot and began walking slowly towards the bed. She laid Weiss carefully and a grin crept up her features.

"Would that suffice, milady?"

"Sufficiently so." She opened her arms to wrap around Blake when she realized their food will be getting cold. "Our drinks are getting colder by the minute." She mused but didn't really care enough to move again.

"Just a little more time with my princess, please." Blake mumbled as she pressed her face to Weiss' hair. "A little more of something good will do right."

It did not matter that her coffee was getting cold.

It did not matter that they were going to be late.

It didn't matter that she wasted her morning cuddling in bed.

Because one thing's for certain is that no matter how things end up, having Blake beside her was something she would never give up for anything in the world.

* * *

So anyway. I'm pretty sure I did this once.

Or twice.

I walk around the house with a blanket because why not and it's super warm and cozy. Mother calls me Batman when I do that and I frightened my brother to death because he thought I was a ghost lurking around in the middle of the night looking for snacks.

I hope you guys enjoyed. I'm planning on writing some more monochrome.

Thank you very much.


End file.
